staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Kwietnia 2010
06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Chantal i Noemi, odc. 23 (Chantal et Noemie); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 68; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pełzaki w Paryżu (Rugrats in Paris); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Młodzi konstruktorzy - odc. 6/13 (Design squad); program edukacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 Klan - odc. 1872 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Plebania - odc. 1484; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Liturgia Wielkanocna w Kościele Grekokatolickim - relacja; STEREO 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4748 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4963); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 47, Zła krew (ep. 47, The Blood Line); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1873 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1485; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1972; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali - Jesteś niedobry!, odc. 26 (You're mean!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Wiesz co dobre - Przerwana lekcja muzyki (Girl, Interrupted); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2006); reż.:James Mangold; wyk.:Winona Ryder, Angelina Jolie, Elizabeth Moss, Clea DuVall; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:20 Oficer - odc. 6* "Odwet" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Królowa Syjamu (Legend of Suriyothai); film biograficzny kraj prod.TAJLANDIA (2001); reż.:Chatrichalerm Yukal; wyk.:Ml Piyapas Bhirombhakdi, Sarunyyu Wongkrachgang, Chatchai Plengpanich, Johnny Anfone; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Zakończenie dnia 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Odrodzony Monaster; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 62/72 Brakujące ogniwo (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Big Feet, Small Minds); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 17 - Togo - Pogo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Togo - Pogo" ep. 17); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Apetyt na życie - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Gilotyna - odc. 34; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 12:10 Ferie z Dwójką - Oblicza Ziemi - "Lud rena" w Mongolii - odc. 12 (Project Earth - The Tssats of Mongolia - ep. 12); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Ferie z Dwójką - Ujarzmić fale (Riding Giants); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.USA, Francja (2004); reż.:Stacy Peralta; wyk.:Kelly Slater, Derrick Doerner, Laird Hamiltorn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 79 Wielkie nadzieje (McLeod's Daughters, s. 4 B ep. (Great Expectations)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 737; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda 18.25 - Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Gorący temat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Gilotyna - odc. 35; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 414 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 738; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 493; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Katyń - Ludobójstwo i propaganda - cz. 1 (cz. 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Katyń - Ludobójstwo i propaganda - cz. 2 (cz. 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Rzymska opowieść (Besieged); dramat kraj prod.Włochy, Wielka Brytania (1998); reż.:Bernardo Bertolucci; wyk.:Thandie Newton, David Thewlis, Claudio Santamaria; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Zakończenie dnia; STEREO left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Las Katyński; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:44 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:34 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:44 Do zobaczenia; reportaż; STEREO 03:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:34 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:50 Pogoda; STEREO 07:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:56 Był taki dzień - 6 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:51 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:01 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na źywo 17:43 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:46 Pogoda; STEREO 17:48 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 17:52 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Był taki dzień - 6 kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:15 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:19 Pogoda; STEREO 18:21 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:34 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:46 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:59 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:24 Pogoda; STEREO 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Las Katyński; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:44 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:34 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:44 Do zobaczenia; reportaż; STEREO 03:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:34 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO left|thumb|79x79px 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Tylko miłość (26) - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (241, 242) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (69, 70) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (171) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1444) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza (41, 42) - serial komediowy 13.05 Czarodziejki (133) - serial fantasy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1083) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (39, 40) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (168) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (16) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1084) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1445) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Megahit: Zamachowiec - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania/ USA/Bułgaria 2007 22.20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (131, 132) - serial kryminalny 00.20 Akta z Pentagonu - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2003 02.20 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.20 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|79x79px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (65) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Krok od domu (6) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (66) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1264) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Klub Szalonych Dziewic (6) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.30 Bezimienni (7) - serial kryminalny 00.30 Step Up: Taniec zmysłów - film muzyczny, USA 2006 02.30 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.40 Telesklep 04.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.25 Bezimienni (7) - serial kryminalny 05.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 5:00 Saint-Tropez - odc. 64, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:55 Alosza - film animowany, Rosja 2004 8:35 Pamiętny dzień - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 10:20 Austin Powers: Agent specjalnej troski - komedia, USA, Niemcy 1997 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Mini Deco - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 59, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 86, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 16, Kanada, USA 1994 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 85, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 2010 20:30 Spadkobiercy - odc. 15, serial komediowy, Polska 2010 21:30 Poznajcie Karen Taylor - odc. 7, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 22:10 Wing Commander - film sf, USA, Luksemburg 1999 00:15 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Jordanii 1:15 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:15 Peter Gabriel - Secret World - koncert - inny 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Budzik - Małpy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Wiosna; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Dom serca; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Czas honoru - odc. 17 Serwus, panowie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1475; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1852; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - cz. 1 Wielkanoc; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Michał Urbaniak. Nowojorczyk z wyboru; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - cz. 2 Wielkanoc; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Warto rozmawiać - Kapłaństwo - zawód czy powołanie?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Miejsce z historią - Żyrardów - Stolica lnu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7 Izrael - Magia Lewantu (29); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Budzik - Małpy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wielka gra - na bis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1475; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 11 W skalnym labiryncie (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Klan - odc. 1852; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 205; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Studio Polonia - Joanna Fabisiak i Maciej Płażyński + konkurs; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Album chopinowski (1830) (Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Król Biebrzy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Warto rozmawiać - Kapłaństwo - zawód czy powołanie?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7 Izrael - Magia Lewantu (29); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Magazyn Medyczny - Czerniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1475; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 11 W skalnym labiryncie (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1852; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 205; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Dom serca; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Kapłaństwo - zawód czy powołanie?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 left|thumb|79x79px 08:05 Blisko, coraz bliżej - Obcy wśród swoich - odc. 6; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Animacje - Franz Kafka; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Gustaw Holoubek - nie tylko o teatrze - (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Gustaw Holoubek - nie tylko o teatrze - (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Jerzy Grzegorzewski Skrywana obecność; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Centrum czyli Pogranicze - Anatol też lubi podróże; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Folkogranie - Siwy Dym; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Autoportrety we wnętrzu - Tadeusz Dominik; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Tuż po weselu (Efter brylluppet (After the Wedding)); dramat kraj prod.Szwecja, Dania, Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Susanne Bier; wyk.:Madds Mikkelsen, Sidse Babett Knudsen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Standardy jazzowe - Śpiewa Ewa Bem i Andrzej Zaucha; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Oszibarack Plim Plum Plam - Surfin safari; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wystrzał; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Ignacy Gogolewski, Andrzej Żarnecki, Bogusz Bilewski, Janusz Kłosiński, Anna Milewska, Iwa Młodnicka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Autoportrety we wnętrzu - Tadeusz Dominik; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Barbarzyńca z paletą - Józef Chełmoński; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 7 - Niezwykły gość; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 8 - Obcy na planecie Terra; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Przedszkolandia - odc. 11; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Przedszkolandia - odc. 12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Teatr Telewizji - Sędziowie; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Jerzy Grzegorzewski, Jan Englert; wyk.:Jerzy Trela, Dorota Segda, Krzysztof Globisz, Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Łapiński, Wiesława Niemyska, Magdalena Warzecha, Marek Barbasiewicz, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Czesław Lasota; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Miłośnik biustów (Der Busenfreund / The Bosom Friend); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Naziści i blondyni (Fritsud ja Blondiinid (Nazis & Blondes)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Estonia, Łotwa (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Strefa - Magazyn Komix - wyd. 37; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Strefa - Wierszem - (odc. 21) Julia Szychowiak; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Strefa - Prozaicy - odc. 2 - "Sylwia Chutnik"; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Blood is the Harvest; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kino nocne - Czas religii (L' Ora di religione); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2002); reż.:Marco Bellocchio; wyk.:Sergio Castellito, Jacqueline Lustig, Chiara Conti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 19 - Karaoke Kalk; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 20 - SAYAG Jazz Machine; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie dnia; STEREO left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Bez komentarza - Okrągły Stół (1); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Zofia Kunert; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Nieznany patron - Woronicz; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Okrągły Stół. Droga, czas, kontrowersje. - odc. 3 Bicie piany; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Okrągły Stół; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy - Tu mówi Hemar; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Notacje - ks. Stanisław Małkowski; program historyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Blok edukacyjny - Złoty wiek pary - cz. 4 (The Golden Age of Steam); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Blok edukacyjny - 1945: Rok, który zmienił świat - cz. 3 (1945: The year that changed the world); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Kontrowersje - Kwadratura Okrągłego Stołu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Skazani na siebie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Kontrowersje - Kwadratura Okrągłego Stołu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Z orłem w koronie - Między wrogami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tędy przeszła historia - Lodowy hotel pod biegunem (Ice Hotel); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia charakteryzatora z pracowni figur; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Pojedynek - Pierwsza Solidarność; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Solidarność; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Pojedynek - Pierwsza Solidarność; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Czas honoru - odc. 16 "Oficer z Berlina" s. II; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Cios w plecy. 17 września 1939 r.; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Popielowie z Kurozwęk; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Od Aten do Aten - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Salon kresowy - Na obrotowej scenie życia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Wybrane obrazy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Z orłem w koronie - Na obcej ziemi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Inna pamięć - porucznik Knorr i major Haarde; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Polki nad Londynem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Tędy przeszła historia - Sauna w Tamminiemi (Memorial Sites (IV) Tamminiemi Sauna); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Tędy przeszła historia - Podziemne miasto; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Bez komentarza - Okrągły Stół (2); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Notacje - Kazimierz Kemmer; program historyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 08:05 Vancouver 2010 - Adam Małysz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 08:40 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Idolka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 TELEZAKUPY 10:45 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Tauron Azoty Tarnów - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 12:45 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Caelum Stal Gorzów Wielkopolski - Unia Leszno; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Ze sportowego archiwum - David Beckham - arystokrata futbolu; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów: HSV Hamburg - Vive Kielce; STEREO, 16:9 17:10 Liga Angielska - Sunderland - Tottenham 28/2010; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Piłka nożna - Remes Puchar Polski: 1/2 F - Lechia Gdańsk - Jagiellonia Białystok; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Zwarcie - Tomasz Lis; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Vancouver 2010 - Łyżwy figurowe - Gala medalistów; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Dzika Polska - Baletnica z przerębli; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (53) - Ludożercy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Londyńczycy - odc. 13/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Vancouver 2010 - Narciarstwo-supergigant mężczyzn kraj prod.Kanada (2010); STEREO 11:00 Mistrz kina ogląda... - Andrzej Wajda ogląda "Popiół i diament"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Szczęśliwy człowiek; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Piotr Jankowski, Roman Gancarczyk, Mieczysław Grąbka, Andrzej Hudziak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Vancouver 2010 - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie-1500 m. mężczyzn (Vancouver 2010) kraj prod.Kanada (2010); STEREO 14:30 Doręczyciel - odc. 13/14 - Fałszywy tata; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Zagadki tamtych lat - Motopompa na czterech kółkach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Vancouver 2010 Hokej - mecz o III miejsce Słowacja - Finlandia; STEREO 17:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 35 - Zakładnik; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Klasztory polskie - Tajemnice klasztornych skarbców - Święta góra Gostyń; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 A to Polska właśnie - Muzyka w kopalni Guido; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Gilotyna - odc. 35; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Vancouver 2010 - Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - pary sportowe(program dowolny) (Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - pary sportowe(program dowolny)) kraj prod.Kanada (2010); STEREO 21:35 Pajęczarki; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Jan Nowicki, Wojciech Malajkat, Marian Opania, Marek Walczewski, Danuta Szaflarska, Maciej Robakiewicz, Adrianna Biedrzyńska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Oficerowie - odc. 1/13 Stinger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:15 Rytm Miasta 06:35 List gończy 06:50 Nieruchomości 07:00 Witaj Warszawo! 10:00 Rytm Miasta 10:05 Nieruchomości 10:15 Rytm Miasta 10:35 Odrobina Miasta 10:45 List gończy 11:00 Doba do 11:30 Rytm Miasta 11:35 Nieruchomości 11:45 Rytm Miasta 12:05 Za Kurtyną 12:15 Odrobina Miasta 12:30 Nieruchomości 12:40 Rytm Miasta 13:05 Odrobina Miasta 13:15 List gończy 13:30 Doba do 14:00 Rytm Miasta 14:05 Nieruchomości 14:15 Rytm Miasta 14:30 Odrobina Miasta 14:45 Spotkania Doroty 15:15 List gończy 15:30 Odrobina Miasta 15:40 Rytm Miasta 16:00 Nieruchomości 16:15 Odrobina Miasta 16:25 Przeklęte rewiry 16:50 Mini Rytm Miasta 16:55 Miejski Reporter 17:40 Mini Rytm Miasta 17:45 Stolica 18:22 Miejski Reporter 19:15 Smaki miasta 19:45 Odrobina Miasta 19:55 Rytm Miasta 21:05 Spotkania Doroty 21:30 Stolica 22:00 Za kurtyną 22:15 Nieruchomości 22:25 Rytm Miasta 23:20 Odrobina Miasta 23:30 Stolica 00:00 Nieruchomości 00:10 Z lotu ptaka 00:25 Smaki Miasta left|thumb|79x79px 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.45 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.00 Telezakupy 14.00 Koncert życzeń 14.30 Kawiarnia prasowa 15.00 Radio w TVS 16.00 Zima z TVS 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Na wagę zdrowia 17.15 Co w hałdzie piszczy? 17.30 Propozycje do VIPO 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Miasto rozrywki 18.35 Hop na glob 19.00 Cela - telenowela dokumentalna 19.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Radio w TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Na wagę zdrowia 01.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.20 Cela - telenowela dokumentalna 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Hop na glob 02.35 Sekrety natury 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Na wagę zdrowia 06.00 Kuchnia po śląsku thumb|left|79px 05.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 05.05 Dzień dobry. Channel 09.00 NEWS 09.20 Malakhov + 10.20 Zdanie Fashion 11.20 Zakup testowy 12.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 12.20 Spis. Talk show 13.20 Detektywi. Przygoda seria 14.00 Inne wiadomości 14.20 Rozumiem. Przebądź 15.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 15.20 Obrączka. Seria 16.20 Miejsce do spania. Seria 16.50 Sędzia federalny 18,00 Evening News 18.20 Next. Detek. seria 19.00 Weźmy ślub! Reality show 20.00 Niech mówią. Talk show z A. Malakhov 21.00 CZAS 21.30 Cyganka. Krovi 22.30 Wiek nie będzie widoczny. Doc film 23.30 Szkoła. Seria 00.00 NOCNE WIADOMOŚCI 00.20 Przyglądająca się noc. Talk show 01.00 Twoje, moje, nasze. Romans komedia 02.40 W chwale. Sport dramat (w przerwie - NEWS) thumb|left|79px 05.00 Poranek Rosji 05.07 VESTI-Voronezh 05.35 VESTI-Voronezh 06.07 Vesti-Woroneż 06.35 Vesti-Woroneż 07.07 Vesti-Woroneż 07.35 Vesti-Woroneż 08.07 Vesti-Woroneż 08.35 Vesti-Woroneż 09.05 "Ziemia jest pusta bez ciebie ..." Maya Kristalinskaya. Doc Film 10.00 Pilnie w pokoju. Seria 11.00 Vesti 11.30 VESTI-Voronezh 11.50 Pilnie w pokoju. Seria 12.45 Obywatel szef. Seria 13.40 Vesti. Obowiązek 14.00 Vesti 14.30 Vesti-Woroneża 14.50 Sekrety dochodzenia. Detek. seria 16.30 Kulagin i partnerzy 17.00 VESTI 17.15 VESTI-Voronezh 17.35 Yefrosinya. Seria 18.30 Yard. Krovi 19.00 Słowo kobieta. Seria 20.00 Vesti 20,30 Vesti-Voronezh 20.50 Dobranoc, dzieci! 21.00 Podróżni. Seria 22.50 Vlad Galkin. Trudno być bohaterem ... Doktorze. Film 23.50 Vesti + 00.10 Indie. Melodramat 02.00 Hot 10 03.10 Odkryj, policja! Seriale telewizyjne thumb|left|79px 06.00 Taksówkarz. Seria 07.00 Dziś rano. Poinformuj. kanał 08.30 Kwestia mieszkaniowa 09.30 Wyznanie 10.00 DZISIAJ 10.20 Klasa średnia 11.00 Detektywi. Detek. seria 12.00 Próba jury 13.00 DZISIAJ 13.30 Prawo i porządek. Detek. Seria 15.30 Review. Emergency 16.00 DZIŚ 16.30 Kodeks Honoru. Seria 18.30 Przegląd. Emergency 19.00 DZISIAJ 19.20 Głuszec. Kontynuacja. Detek. odcinek 20.15 Piłka nożna. Liga Mistrzów. CSKA - Inter (Włochy) 23.15 DZISIAJ 23.35 Główny bohater 00.25 Główna droga 01.00 Piłka nożna. Liga Mistrzów. Recenzja 01.55 Mafia jest nieśmiertelna. Działanie 03.50 Poszukiwane! 04.25 Klątwa El Charro. Horror thumb|left|79px 06.30 Euronews 10.00 Wiadomości kulturalne 10.20 W głównej roli ... przez Yu. Makarov 10.40 Program sprzęt 10.50 Każdego wieczoru po pracy. Film Teatralny 12.05 Katedra w Akwizgranie. Symbol władzy religijnej i świeckiej. Doc Film 12.20 Genialny psot. F. Vasilyev 13.00 Molekuła, która zmieniła świat. Doc film 13.50 Legendy o Carskim Siole 14.20 Wieczne wezwanie. Seria 15.30 Wiadomości kulturalne 15.35 Duet. Program z udziałem M. Kozakova 16.00 Nowe, nieznane dla wszystkich przygody barona Munchhausena. Animowana seria 16.15 Zegar z kukułką. Kreskówka 16,25 Trzy talary. Seria dla dzieci 16,50 Opowiadania o dzikiej przyrodzie. Doc seria 17.20 Dokumentalna historia z M.Afasasywem. Moskiewscy bibliofile: sekrety kolekcji książek 17.50 Tommaso Campanella. Doc film 18.00 BlockNOT. Mus. co tydzień 18,25 V.A. Motsart. Symfonia koncertowa. Solistom V.Tretyakov, Yu.Bashmet 19.05 W głównej roli ... Yu.Makarov 19.30 Wiadomości kulturalne 19.50 A jednak się okazuje. Doc Film 20.50 Victor Shklovsky i Roman Jacobson. Życie jest jak powieść. Doc film 22.15 Apokryfy. Talk-show V.Erofeev 23.00 Generał w strojach cywilnych. P. Sudoplatov 23.30 Wiadomości kulturalne 23.55 Wiosenna bajka. Melodramat 01.40 Ch.Chaplin. Fragmenty z muzyki filmowej 01.50 Program 01.55 Wildlife Stories. Doc seria 02.25 Dokumentalna historia z M.Afasasywem. Niepotrzebne skarby: Książki na eksport 02.50 Przewodnik po programach thumb|left|79px 05.10 Muzyka 06.00 Stalowy Alchemik. Serial animowany 06.55 Smeshariki. Serial animowany 07.00 Scooby-Doo. Animowana seria 07.30 Córka tatusia. Seria 08.00 Zabawki. Seria 09.00 6 ramek. Humor szkic show 09.30 Córki tatusia. Seria 10,00 Margosha. Seria 11.00 Voronin. Seria 12.00 kadetów Kremla. Seria 13.00 Chcę wierzyć! 13.30 Transformatory. Armada. Serial animowany 14.00 Nowe przygody Spidermana. Serial animowany 14.30 Klub Winx: szkoła czarodziejów. Animowana seria 15.00 Prawdziwe pogromcy duchów. Serial animowany 15.30 Córki tatusia. Seria 16.30 Ranetki. Serial telewizyjny 17.30 Galileo. Naukowe i rozrywkowe. Dziennik 18.30 6 ramek. Humor szkic pokaż 19.00 Córki tatusia. Seria 19.30 Zabawki. Seria 20.00 Voronin. Seria 21.00 Margosha. Seria 22.00 Asterix i Obelix: misja "Kleopatra". Komedia 00.00 6 klatek. Humor szkic pokazu 00.30 Galygin.ru. Komik Serial telewizyjny 01.30 Bramka-2. Życie jest jak sen. Sport dramat 03.40 Charmed. Seria Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pierwyj kanał z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rossija 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NTV z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rossija K z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STS z 2010 roku